SHINIGAMI no SHINSEKAI
by She-End
Summary: Suzume era una chica normal que al enterarse que es un Shinigami,debe recolectar 999 demonios y 1 dios caído,para asi poder formar una barrera que proteja el Rinkai,de esa manera ella volverá a ser un humano normal. Como si no fuera ya bastante difícil,le dan cargos extra,debido a los alborotos que causa al pelear contra demonios.Podrá suzume regresar a sus pacíficos días normales?


**_Shinigami_** no **_Shinsekai_**

PRIMERO QUE NADA… **esta no es una historia de 'Kamisama Hajimemashita' ya que solo me vino la idea mientras lo veía. Esta historia es de mi invención solo que no savia en que categoría ponerlo ;-; si alguien sabe le estaría muy agradecida si me dice.**

 **Los personajes son míos en este caso… espero que la historia agrade**

Todavía lo recuerdo… Era una madrugada fría y lluviosa, el viento soplaba fuertemente y hacia que las ramas de los arboles golpearan la ventana de mi cuarto. Los truenos eran tan fuertes, hacían eco en las paredes de mi casa vacía. No lograba conciliar el sueño. Yo estaba recostada en el fotón viendo televisión, no había nada bueno, solo infomerciales.

Sin embargo…

Esa madrugada llamaron a la puerta.

¿Qué clase de persona venía a visitarme a las 2 de la madrugada en un día tan lluvioso?, sobre todo porque… no había quien me visitara. No conocí a mi madre, Mi padre había muerto hace unos años, mis hermanos habían desaparecido días después, además, mi abuela se encontraba en Osaka esos días y mis amigas del colegio habían ido de viaje a unas aguas termales.

Deje que tocaran el timbre, no quería abrir, tal vez eran vendedores. Los timbrazos cesaron por un momento, creí que se habían marchado, pero no fue así. Comenzaron a tocar la puerta bruscamente, me alarme y por un momento pensé en llamar a la policía. Al final no lo hice, algo en mi me decía que no lo hiciera y que atendiera la puerta.

Baje lentamente las escaleras hasta llegar a la puerta. Me detuve un momento y grite:

-¿Quién es?-

No hubo respuesta.

-¡No quiero comprar nada! ¡Por favor, márchese!-

Grite amablemente. Pero no hubo respuesta.

Creí que ya se habían ido. Di un suspiro de alivio y quería verificar viendo por la rejilla del correo. Una vez que me agache hasta la rejilla y quise empujarla, pude escuchar el sonido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo. Quise correr hacia mi cuarto para tomar el teléfono y llamar a la policía, a los bomberos, a la CIA, a la SWAT, a los Power Rangers, a Superman e incluso, encender la Batiseñal. Sin embargo, mi curiosidad le gano a mi miedo y me dirigí con toda cautela hacia la cocina. En el trascurso recordé el dicho 'La curiosidad mato al gato', recé por que no fuera algo literal y que no me convirtiera yo en ese 'gato'.

Poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la cocina me escondí al lado del umbral de la puerta. Me asome un par de veces pero fue inútil, no había nada más que la puerta abierta, la cual estaba sacudiéndose debido a los vientos de la tormenta. Comencé a pensar que tal vez no la había cerrado bien y que fueron esos mismos vientos quienes la abrieron.

Me acerque para cerrarla y me di cuenta de algo. No fueron los vientos… la cerradura estaba destrozada. Sentí nueva mente los escalofríos y como palidecía mi piel.

 _\- Shinigami- sama, sí que es usted difícil.-_

Me dijo una voz masculina tras de mí.

Rápidamente me di la vuelta y el emisor de aquella voz me dejo sin palabras.

Un joven alto de piel pálida y cabello platinado. Tenía unos penetrantes ojos color verde esmeralda de pupila rasgada que desentonaban hermosamente con todo lo demás. No podía tener más de 20. Usaba un kimono de color azul en distintas tonalidades que emulaba un estanque, más abajo tenía el diseño de unos peces Koi acompañados de flores de loto y hojas de pantano. Si bien el chico era 'bello', había algo que llamaba aún más la atención… sus curiosas orejas que sobresalían de la parte superior de su cabeza y su sobresaliente cola plateada de la parte trasera.

-¡Un Bakeneko vino a comerme!-

(**Un bakeneko (化け猫), literalmente gato monstruo, es un gato de habilidades sobrenaturales perteneciente al folklore japonés.)

Grite asustada en ese momento.

El Bakeneko se irrito en ese momento.

-¡No soy un Bakeneko estúpida humana!-

Me regaño dándome un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¡Maldicion, el Bakeneko me va a comer!-

Dije sujetando en chichón que me había brotado de la cabeza.

-¡Siéntate de una vez!-

Dijo sujetándome de la camisa y estrellándome contra el suelo.

-¡Puede que seas hermoso, pero tu carácter es horrible! ¡Baka Neko!-

(**Baka Neko: Literalmente 'Gato idiota')

Le rezongue.

Parecía realmente enfadado. Finalmente (y después de unos coscorrones) decidí escuchar al Baka Neko.

Hice un poco de té y nos sentamos en la sala.

-Y bien Baka Ne… digo- sacudí la cabeza un par de veces. -¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-Para empezar, no soy un Bakeneko, soy un Kitsune-

(**Kitsune: Zorro demonio)

-Ohhh… Ya veo-

-Eh venido hasta ti, Shinigami-Sama, porque la diosa Amaterasu-Sama me ha pedido que te lleve ante ella en el Kamigami no hyōgi-kai-

(**Amaterasu: Diosa del Sol en el folclore japonés)

(**Kamigami no hyōgi-kai: concepto inventado por mí, significa 'Concejo de Deidades')

-¿Eh?-

Me quede procesando lo que acababa de decir el Baka Neko… ejem!... digo, el Kitsune.

-¡¿QUEE!? ¿Amaterasu-Sammaaa!? ¿Y qué te refieres cuando me llamas 'Shinigami-Sama!?. ¡ADEMAS! ¿Quién demonios eres tuu!?

-Ya lo dije, soy un Kitsune-

-¡ESO NO ACLARA NADA!-

\- Varios gritos, quejas, dudas, gritos, reclamos, rezongues ¿Ya dije gritos? **Después** …-

-Entonces, para resumir. Eres un zorro demonio llamado Yōko Tsukinowa y has venido desde el Rinkai-

(**Rinkai: Concepto que aparece en otras obras, significa 'Mundo espiritual', igual lo usare yo también cx)

El zorro asintió.

-Y estas bajo las órdenes de la diosa Amaterasu.-

El zorro asintió.

-La cual, te pidió que me llevaras al Kamigami no hyōgi-kai para presentarme ante las deidades-

El zorro asintió.

-Porque yo soy el ultimo Shinigami existente, y solo yo puedo salvar el Rinkai de los demonios que quieren dañarlo.-

El zorro asintió.

-¿Y qué piensas? ¿Vendrás conmigo?- pregunto el zorro.

-¡DEJA DE JODER!- dije levantándome y arrojando la mesa donde estaba el té.

-¡¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?! Además, ¡Yo no creo en esas cosas!-

-¿Eres escéptica?-

-¡No, Tampoco creo en Transformers!-

-¿Qué?- una gota de sudor cayo por la nuca del zorro.

-¡En cualquier caso! ¿Por qué habría de acompañarte? ¡Te metiste en mi casa sin permiso y además me golpeas!-

-¡Es que eres muy dificil!-

-¡Es allanamiento y agresión!-

-Bien, entonces no hay otra opción…- dijo tocando mi frente con la punta de los dedos.

-¿eh?-

-Amaterasu-sama dijo que podía usarlo si te resistías.-

-¿Qué? ¡Tu…- ni siquiera alcance a terminar lo que quería decir. Caí al suelo desmayada por algún truco que me hizo aquel zorro.

-Dulce sueños… Shinigami sama-

Estuve dómida un buen tiempo, no supe cuánto con exactitud, pero mi cuerpo estaba entumido al momento de despertar.

 _-Oye, Shinigami-sama-_

Fue lo primero que escuche antes de comenzar a divisar algo. Arrugue los ojos y los talle intentado ver algo más que manchas borrosas.

-Oye, ¿Estas despierta?-

Me levante de golpe. Estaba en el suelo de lo que parecía una sala de espera. Pude ver a Tsukinowa sentado junto a mí.

-¡Despierta de una vez, maldita perezosa!-

-¡Ya cállate!- le dije.

Mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y entumido. Comencé a dar fuertes estirones para aflojarlo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- pregunte bostezando.

\- 4 días- respondió el zorro.

-¿¡4 DIAS!?-

-Sí, tuvimos que posponer tu conferencia por que no despertabas. Incluso creí que tal vez habías muerto-

-¿En donde estamos?-

-En el Rinkai, te traje al Kamigami no hyōgi-kai-

-¡Pero te dije que no quería venir!-

-¡Ese no es mi problema!-

-¡Baka Neko!-

\- ¡Orokana ningen!-

(**Estupido Humano)

-Cómo has dicho!?- le reclame pegando mi cara furiosa a la suya.

-¡Ejem!-

Dijo lo un extraño conejo vestido con un kimono. Se encontraba tras un mostrador, parecía hacer unos papeleos.

-Amaterasu-Sama la recibirá, Shinigami-Sama-

-Entendido.- contesto el zorro por mí.

La enorme puerta que se encontraba al lado del mostrador del conejo se abrió. Una segadora luz salió de ella, cubrí mis ojos, pues se me dificultaba ver.

-Bienvenida, Shinigami-sama-

Me recibió una cálida voz, parecía de mujer.

Una vez que pude empezar a divisar algunas cosas, vi unos enormes tribunales. En el puro centro había uno enorme, con un emblema de sol tallado en él, y detrás, una hermosa joven de cabellos plata, el cual, estaba sujetado por peinetas con flores de loto, portaba un elegante kimono blanco digno de la más rica y respetable princesa que hubiese existido.

A los lados había más tribunales aunque más bajos que los de la princesa. Los cuales iban de mayor a menor hasta que acababan en uno más pequeño. Cada uno con alguien en él, todos con kimonos elegantes de tela fina.

-Este es el Kamigami no hyōgi-kai. Yo soy, Amaterasu, Diosa del sol- dijo levantándose y levantando los brazos majestuosamente como dando una bienvenida.

Me quede totalmente impresionada.

-Y..Yo soy Suzume. Suzume Kōetsuji-

-No-

-¿No?-

-Tú eres Shinigami-Sama-

-¿eh?-

-¿Algunas vez te has preguntado por qué es que no sangras? No sientes dolor y tu una fuerza sobrehumana. Eso es porque no eres un humano normal-

Abrí al máximo los ojos.

-Te contare… hace muchos años hubo una gran guerra entre el Rinkai y el Andāwārudo.-

-¿Andāwārudo?-

-Es donde habitan los demonios malignos y deidades caídas. Se sacian con la sangre y buscan constantemente matar. Amaterasu los encerró, y su miedo hacia la diosa los mantiene allí, sin embargo, aún hay demonios estúpidos que se escapan para causar estragos en el mundo humano- Me comento el zorro que estaba al lado mío.

-La guerra duro 200 años y llego a limites extremos, prácticamente se redujo a matar sin sentido a dioses, demonios e involucrado a humanos inocentes, era realmente caótico… el mundo se sumió en un caos, una masacre sin sentido. Hasta que un día… los dioses de la muerte afrontaron al Andāwārudo y lo derrotaron. Los Shinigami protegían al Rinkai y al mundo humano, así fue durante miles y miles de años.

Sin embargo… en la generación anterior, todos los Shinigami fueron exterminados en masa por un dios caído, llamado Asura. Los pocos que quedaron al final se sacrificaron para sellar a Asura en una vasija sagrada, la cual esta oculta en un lugar vendito para evitar otra desgracia.

El punto es, tú eres un Shinigami. No creímos que quedaran en existencia y lo único que nos impedía encontrarte era un sello de ocultamiento que estaba en ti.-

-¿Sello?-

-Sí, aparentemente fue colocado por un Ōkami hace unos años. Pero este ha perdido efecto con el tiempo, probablemente el Ōkami que lo puso ya murió-

(**Ōkami: Demonio lobo u Hombre lobo del folklore japonés)

-No entiendo nada de esto… ¿Qué quieren de mí?-

-Queremos que retomes tu puesto como Shinigami-

Dijo un hombre que estaba al lado del tribunal de Amaterasu.

-No la presiones Susanno.- le regaño con blandes la diosa. –En fin… tal como dijo mi hermano, esa es nuestro deseo. Solo tú puedes salvarnos.- la diosa inclino la cabeza. –Por favor, sálvanos- suplico dejando a todas las deidades perplejas _¿La gran diosa pedía ayuda?_

-Por favor. No se incline ante mi diosa. Yo no soy nadie especial, en realidad no entiendo nada de esto. No se cómo ser un Shinigami, tampoco estoy segura si soy uno. Solo soy una chica normal de 17 años, asisto a la preparatoria Kami y saco notas promedio. No sé si les seré útil-

La diosa la sonrió con calidez.

-Tú puedes hacerlo. Porque eres fuerte.-

-¿Eh?-

-Tu corazón es fuerte, tienes valor y determinación. Solo necesitas despertarlo. Eres justamente lo que estamos buscando. La única persona que puede salvarnos, a nosotros, dioses y humanos-

-Yo… no sé si…-

-Yo creo en ti… Suzume-

Me quede pensativa un momento. No savia que responder.

-A mí me gusta ser una persona normal… no me gustaría dejar de serlo.- le comente algo decaída.

-No te preocupes…-

-¿Qué?-

-Si tú logras reunir 999 almas de demonio y 1 de un dios caído, eso será suficiente para crear una barrera que proteja nuestro mundo y el de los humanos. Después de eso serás libre y jamás tendrás que volver a ser un Shinigami.-

-¡Pero es mucho!-

-Es la única alternativa-

Di un gran suspiro y lo pensé mucho, 999 almas era demasiado e incluso la de un dios caído. Sin embargo al final lo decidí.

-Entiendo- dije alzando la mirada y con sonrisa decidía. –Yo los protegeré- puse una mano en mi corazón. –Lo juro-

En la sala todos los dioses comenzaron a festejar, aplaudían y gritaban de emoción.

 _-¡Estamos Salvados! ¡Viva Shinigami-sama! –_ se escuchaba entre el alboroto.

-Gracias, Suzume- dijo la diosa haciendo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

-Solo que….-

-¿Si?-

-¿Cómo voy a conseguir esas almas?- pregunte rascando mi nuca.

La diosa rio un poco.

-No te preocupes… Yōko, el será tu compañero, él te dirá como convertirte en una Shinigami de primera.-

-¡¿QUEE!?- exclamaron ambos.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿¡Porque yo!?- exclamo el zorro.

-Tú eres el más indicado, recuerda que ayudaste a Jun en su camino con Shinigami-

-Diosa, yo la respeto mucho… pero ¿Dejarme a cargo de una cría? Eso no lo puedo aceptar-

Se quejó el zorro.

-¡Yo tampoco quiero estar con el Baka Neko!- me queje apuntando hacia él.

-Ambos se llevaran muy bien, yo lo se.-

Ambos nos miramos con desagrado.

-si…- dijimos con disgusto.-

-Bien entonces, cuanto con ambos para mantener la paz en ambos mundos.-

Ambos asentimos con una mueca de disgusto…

Desde ese extraño día, yo Suzume Kōetsuji, me convertí en un Shinigami. Mi tarea es proteger al Rinkai y al mundo de los humanos de los demonios que quieran dañarlos… y voy a cumplirlo…

 **Bien eso es todo. Espero y les haya agradado, estoy pensando en hacer la historia más larga ya que esto es solo un ideíta que me callo cuando veía kamisama hajimemashita, díganme si quieren que lo hago y si la historia sigue fluyendo en mi cabeza lo hare. C:**

 **Dejen su opinión al respecto, gracias n.n**


End file.
